MacManus Love
by GeneesisRosario
Summary: The MacManus brothers take on a new challenge as bodyguards. But they don't let that atop them from doing what they were put in this world to do. In the way the start falling in love with the girls they have to protect.
1. Chapter 1

Connor and Murphy MacManus are on their way to Florida for a job that Smecker found for them from a friend. They're really not used to that kind of job, but the pay was good.

Connor and Murphy are on a ship to get to Florida, as the night fall they hear a commotion and they go check it out. As they arrive they see people creating a circle. They arrive to see a girl and a large strong man in the middle of it.

"Hey what's going on there?" Connor asks a man.

"Some girl said that the big guy can't touch her cause she's very fast." answers the man.

"What about the other two?" asks Murphy.

"Those are her sisters." The man says as he leaves.

Connor and Murphy look at each other with worry. "We've got to do something, he's going to kill her." Connor tells Murphy "Aye" Murph says nodding.

Just as they head to the crown the fight starts. The crowd's cheering and they stop to see that the girl is kicking the man's butt.

"Alright wrap it up Kara." one of the sisters yells. And with that the girl knocks him out. Half of the crowd cheering and the other half booing "Thank you gentlemen. It is my pleasure to have entertained you on this night" the girl says loud. The boys start clapping because of what they just saw. The girls spot them "They're cute" Kyra, the youngest, tells her sister and Kara doesn't take her eyes of Murph. Just then the ship arrives and they all get ready to get off.

The next day the boys open a paper with an address. They get on a taxi and they're off to the house. As they arrive their mouths open as they see they're entering a mansion.

"Well, this was unexpected." Says Connor.

"Aye, what do ye suppose this guy does?" asks Murph with eyes wide open.

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out." Connor answers.

They ring the doorbell and a woman let's them in. "Hello, welcome. You must be the MacManus brothers. Paul's told us so much about you."

"Not too much I hope" Connor says jokingly.

She chuckles "My name is Kayla. I'm Robert's wife. Come on in! It's cold outside."

"Thank you." Murphy says.

"Come meet my husband." She leads them to the living room. "Sweetheart? These are the boys Paul told us about."

"Oh yes, hello. My name's Robert. Are you ready to start your new jobs?"

"Of course! But just out of curiosity, what kind of job is it?" Connor asks.

"Body guarding" answers the man

"Body guarding?" asks Murphy.

"Yes. Paul told us you lived in Boston and since our daughter decided to move there for some unknown reason we've decided to hire you. Smecker told us you were perfect for the job and we've been friends for years so I trust him."

They boys look at each other confused. Robert calls for the girls. And as they come down the stairs the boys look at them and open their eyes. The girls stop in the middle of the stairs.

"Dad, what is this?" Kara asks a bit frustrated.

"These are your new bodyguards"

"Bodyguards?" asks Kora, the oldest.

"Yes, it's just a precaution. You know with your father and with what happened to Kara-" the mother gets cut off by Kara.

"Mom, I don't need a babysitter! I can take care of myself!"

"Well I say you're getting a bodyguard! Whether you like it or not! Now get down here so you can meet them" her father yells.

Kara storms down mad and looks at her dad furious. Their parents leave the room, so they can get to know each other.

"So… Do your parents know what you do for a living?" Murph asks Kara mockingly.

"Shut up!" she yells in a whisper. "Who the hell are you? Only criminals and immigrants take a ship to another state"

"What makes you think I'm not an immigrant?" Murph asks

"Because you look like a criminal" she answers.

"Me name's Murphy" he says trying to change the subject.

"You didn't answer my question"

"Okay all your things are packed, you guys have a safe trip, okay?" the father said with a sad look on his eyes.

"Dad we're just moving to another state, not another country." Kora said giving him a hug. Kara was never much of a hugger, so she said goodbye and waited in the car. Kyra was quite the opposite. She hugged her parents and tears came down her cheeks and so they went off to Boston.


	2. Chapter 2

They arrive to the apartment and they get out of the car to stretch their legs. As they go up Kara puts her hand on Murphy's chest.

"How about we make a deal? You stay out of my way, I'll stay out of yours and nobody's got to find out?"

"Sorry, no can do. Have to keep an eye on ya, that's the job" Murphy answers.

"Urgh!" Kara shrugs furiously and heads up to the apartment. As she enters her apartment she shuts the door on Murphy. He breaths deeply and opens the door. He places the bags on the floor and goes to check on Kara only to see that she was gone. He goes to Kora's apartment looking for Connor.

"Hey, is Kara here?"

"No. Don't tell me you lost her Murph!"

"Ha! It already started. Don't worry she'll be back. Try to stay strong, she always does that to drive them crazy so they can get tired of it and quit. She's actually pretty smart." Kora says from her bedroom.

"So she's done that before?" Murphy asks.

"Yeah, it's not the first time dad assigned us bodyguards. That's why she left, but apparently that didn't stop dad." Kora tells him.

The night arrives and Kara is back in the apartment. She get startled by Muphy.

"You gave up looking for me fast?" She asks Murphy

"I didn't even start" He answers.

"Really? Well that's a first."

"Why are ya so worried? I thought you didn't care"

"I don't. It's just the first time somebody doesn't freak out. Well I'm off to bed, feel free to sleep on the couch."

As she heads inside her bedroom she notices a lock on her window and storms back into the living room.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asks angry.

"Well, let's just say that if you want to leave, you're going to have to use the door."

She scoffs "We'll see about that." She goes back to her bedroom and tries to break the lock. Mad and furious she storms back to the living room and yells at Murphy, demanding him to take out the locks. Giving up she sits on the couch with her arms crossed.

"So what is it ya do?" Murphy asks her trying to calm her down a bit.

"I don't think that's any of your business"

"Well I think we should get to know each other since we're going to be spending a lot of time together."

She scoffs "You won't last long, they never do"

"Why is that?"

She takes a pause to answer him. "Cause I fired them."

"Are you sure it's not because you drive them crazy?"

She opens her eyes as if she realized something. "You talked to Kora didn't you? Ha! That's why you weren't out there looking for me all crazy."

He smirks. "You should go to bed it's getting late."

She looks at him up and down as if she was examining him and goes to her room.

The next day she wakes up and heads for the kitchen and sees Kora and Connor having breakfast.

"What are you doing here?" she asks

"Wanted to make sure you came back" Kora answers

"I'll leave you two to talk" Connor says and heads to the couch with Murph and watch TV.

"You two seem to be getting along" Kara tells Kora.

"Yep, he's actually pretty cute. So what are you gonna do today? Kyra's with Ryan so I'm guessing we won't see her. I got invited to an art gallery, I know how much you love it and wearing dresses. Wanna go with?"

"Sure, why not?" she answers while she eats pancakes.


	3. Chapter 3

Hours pass and the clock hits 7:00pm. Kora calls Kara on her cell. Over the phone:

Kora: "Are you ready?"

Kara: "Yeah just finishing up. I'll be right down."

They hang up. Kara not being able to zip the dress up all the way she has no choice but to ask Murphy. As she walks out of her bedroom Murphy couldn't help but stare at her. Long red dress, back not being fully covered, long brunette hair, red lips. She looked beautiful. As he looked at her she looked at him in his suit looking handsome. She shakes her head and asks.

"Would you mind zipping me up?"

"Not at all." he goes to her and helps with the zipper.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

They head down to Kora's car and go to the gallery. They go inside and Kara is already smiles. She looks at the paintings when all of a sudden a voice calling for Murphy calls her attention.

"Muprh! Murph! Hi! How are you?" the mysterious girl asks with a smile from ear to ear.

"Melissa, I'm great, how about you?"

"I'm great, when did you get back?"

"About three days ago."

"That's nice." She gets closer to him and Kara makes a frown. "I hope we can get together soon and catch up." She takes a step back, "I'll see you around okay?"

"Sure." He answers as he takes a deep breath. Kara goes to him and asks him.

"Who is she?"

"A friend. Why? Are ye jealous?" Murphy asks.

"No" Kara says in a loud whisper that only Murphy hears. "I was just wondering"

Just like that out of nowhere, a deep voice calls her.

"Kara Flux?" a voice emerges and Kara turns around. To see a six foot one blonde hunk.

"Tommy? Oh my god, how are you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm great, I have a painting here. Listen I'm real busy right now but I REALLY want to catch up with you. Give me a call, okay?" He says as he hands her his card.

"Sure."

"Who was that?" Murph asks standing behind her.

She looks at him and mockingly says "A friend. Why? You jealous?"

"Ha. Ya wish. Unlike you my job requires me to know the people you talk to"

She smirks at him "Not bad, that's a pretty good excuse." She leaves and continues looking at the paintings. The gallery is about to close and the head back to the apartment. Once inside Kara heads to her room and steps back out.

"Hey, could you unzip me?"

He goes to her, unzipping her dress he watches he braless back as she takes of her dress.

"Thanks."

She heads to the bathroom and after a bath she jumps to bed. Murphy waits for her to fall asleep so he can sneak out the apartment and meet with Connor. They meet up to take out a cartel dealer. As they wait on the rooftop, they have a little chat.

"So how's it going with you and Kara?" Connor asks Murphy.

"She's impossible. I try to make peace with her but she just insists that she doesn't need anybody looking out for her."

"Well by the way she handled the man on the ship I think she's right, don't ya?"

"I guess, but still, there's something about her. I mean the way her da insisted the he wanted someone always with her, it's just makes me wonder what happened. I'll find out sooner or later."

"Maybe I should ask Kora, she should know something."

"Yeah, about that, you two seemed really close at the gallery. What was that all about?"

"Well… We're getting close. She's actually not that bad. What about you? I saw ya looking at Kara. Ya couldn't keep your eyes off of her. Don't try and deny it to me."

Murphy takes a little time answering "She looked attractive."

"Ha! Ya like her. Stubborn as she is, you fancy her"

"Yeah! So?"

"So make a move ya little-" Connor gets cut off when the cartel arrives.

The boys get into action, killing everyone in the dock. They put pennies on their eyes and say their prayer.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you PrincessPipi for the review. I appreciate it :)

* * *

They head back to the apartments and sleep till the next day. Kara wakes up and sees Murphy on the sofa with half his body on the floor. She scoffs and leaves to the park to relax. Murphy wakes up only to see the apartment empty so he heads to Kora's apartment, which was right in front of Kara's.

"Hey, is Kara here?" he asks.

"She sneaked out again? Ha-ha I told you to keep your guard up" Kora tells him "I'll call her to see where she's at." She picks up her cell phone and calls Kara. Over the phone:

Kara: "Hello."

Kora: "Hey where are you?"

Kara: "I'm at the park, why?"

Kora: "I wanted to do something today. I wanted to reserve a table at a restaurant for dinner, is that ok?

Kara: "Sure, Don't see why not."

Kora: Alright then, I'll have some breakfast and I'll call you back to let you know when and where."

Kara: "Okay…" They hang up.

"She's in the park" Kora tells Murphy.

"Thanks."

He goes to the park and sees her sitting on a bench and heads towards her. As soon as she sees him she sighs.

"What do you have like a tracker on me or something? You don't give up do you?" She asks him angry.

"Nope. Have to follow ya everywhere ya go. Ya know that."

"Urgh! Can't you just look the other way?"

"Not a chance." He heads over to a lady with a basket full of roses and buys her one. "Here" he says to her as he hands her the rose.

"A rose? Really?"

"Maybe it could ease up things between us."

"Don't think kissing ass is going to do it... A rose, do you know how many roses I've received?"

"I don't know, a lot?" he says as he sits beside her.

"To many I stopped counting. Men always give roses. Is that the only flower they see?"

"No, it's just the prettiest one."

"Well, not for me."

"Which flower is your favorite?"

She smiles smelling the rose "the cal-" she stops as she realizes who she's talking to. "I'm not going to tell you. I don't think it's any of your business."

"Okay, I'll make ya a deal. If I bring ya your favorite flower ya have to promise you'll stop running away."

"And if you don't?"

"I'll quit."

"And you think you can find an uncommon flower in one day?"

"Yes."

"Okay, deal!" She answers quick, confident that she is going to win the bet.

"Alright, I'll be right back. Don't move."

He leaves, and after an hour or so he comes back with bags full of flowers. He stands in front of her and starts taking out flowers. For each flower he took out, she said it wasn't the one.

"Urgh, come on just give up. It's not in there." She says tired.

"Hang on, I still have one bag left." He says as he takes out another flower. "How about this one?"

Her hand on her chin already tired. "No."

"And this one?"

"N-" she stops and opens her eyes and takes the flower. She smiles with a little chuckle. "It's beautiful, where'd you find it?"

"This is the one, isn't it?"

Not wanting to admit it she looks at him then back at the flower and says yes.

"See? I knew I'd find it. Now, no more running or sneaking out."

She just sits there speechless without wanting to admit she lost the deal but she looks at him and nods. She gets a phone call:

Kara: "Hello"

Kora: "Hey the place is called Towne Stove & Spirits, something like that. Know where it is?"

Kara: "I'll find it."

Kora: "Okay, it's at 7:00pm, so please be there on time.

Kara: "Alright I'll meet you there.

At the restaurant:

Kora and Connor arrive, and the waitress takes them to the reserved table. Not long after Kara arrives with Murph and head to the table.

"Hey" Kara says as she sits down.

Dinner is going great when all of a sudden a woman with reddish brown hair approaches them.

"Murph? Hi." Says the woman.

"Melissa! Hey, how are you?"

"I'm good. I've been calling you"

"Yeah, I've been really busy."

"I see. Mind if I seat with you?" She asks but she seats down as if someone said yes.

Kara with eyes wide open looks at Kora "Are you kidding me?" she whispers.

"What? She looks like a nice person."

"There's nothing nice about a person who sits at a dinner table without being asked to"

Her attention goes to Melissa. "I'm sorry who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Melissa. And you are?"

"Kara. So do you own this place or something?"

"Kara!" Kora whispers

"I'm sorry, do I know you? You don't seem to like me very much."

"Well, you just sat at our table so it kind of bugs me a little."

Murph and Connor look at each other. With shocking eyes.

"Okay… So, Melissa, what do you do for a living?" Kora asks trying to change the subject.

"I model. How about you?"

Kara cuts them off "Really? Who do you model for?"

Melissa looks at her confused. But Kora tries to distract again. "I own a clothing store with my sister. Kara models too, I'm guessing _that's_ why she asked…"

"Really? Well… I've modeled for Ralph Lauren, Donatella Versace and Calvin Klein" Melissa says in a cocky tone.

"Oh, so you're a catwalk model" Kara says

"What about you?" Melissa asks.

Kara smirks "Armani, Dior, Victoria's Secret… Vogue"

"No wonder your face looked familiar." Melissa says with a hypocrite smile.

Connor and Murph still in shock. "Okay, this was nice but maybe we should get going." Connor says as he asks the waiter for the check with a hand gesture.

"I agree. I'll see you around Murph" Melissa says and winks at him as she stands up from the table and leaves.

The boys head out first to get the cars and a few feet behind the girls follow. "What the hell was that about?" Kora asks her sister in a low tone.

"What?! I _don't_ like her"

"You don't like her or you don't like the fact that she likes Murphy?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on Kara. I'm your sister. I know when you like someone. So why did he do that got your attention?"

"The flower"

"Flower? Since when do you fall for the flower trick?"

"You don't get it. He bought a calla lily. Well he bought a hell of a lot of flowers but he said he wasn't going to stop until he found it and he didn't."

"Shit. That's gotta be a first. The other guys gave up after the fifth flower." She says and Kara nods.

They boys in front:

"What the hell was that all about?" Connor asks Murph

"I don't know"

"Looks like Kara was a bit jealous" Connor says and chuckles.

"I know. It was… kind of cool. Kind of dramatic wasn't it?" Murph says as he smiled.

"Aye" They arrive to the cars. "You lassies ready?"

"Yes, let's go get some ice cream. What do you say, Kar?" Kora asks

"After the night I had I just want to go home" Kara says exhausted.


	5. Chapter 5

Kora and Connor on the car:

"Well, tonight was interesting" Connor tells Kora.

"Yep."

"So what was it all about?"

"No idea. They didn't even know each other."

"You think she likes Murph?"

"Who? Kara? Don't think so. She's never liked it when someone interrupts something without being invited. I guess she's kind of territorial." Kora lies.

"Aye, I can see that. Well, I guess we'll find out soon enough"

Kara and Murph don't say anything to each other on the whole way to the apartment. They arrive and Kara gets of the car and heads straight upstairs with no words. Finally Murphy get some courage and asks "What was that all about?"

"What?"

"The whole Melissa thing"

"Nothing, I don't like her"

"Why? She hasn't done anything to you"

"I don't like it when people just invite themselves to something they weren't invited to. Now, if the interrogation is over, I'm going to bed."

"It's 9:00pm"

"Don't care!" she says as she heads to her room, but her phone rings and heads back to the living room and answers it.

On the phone:

Kara: "Hello?"

Tommy: "Kara? It's Tommy, Tommy O'Donnell. I hope you don't mind I asked your sister for your phone number.

Kara: "Tommy, no not at all."

Murph looks back at her with a little jealousy.

Tommy: "Okay, good. Listen I'm having this party on Friday and I was just wandering if you wanted to come with your sisters."

Kara: "Friday? I'm sure we can make it. I have to take care of an animal problem I have first but I'm sure I can make it" she looks at Murph who she referred to as the animal. And he glanced at her.

Tommy: "Great, I'll see you there then."

Kara: "Alright" she smiles and hangs up.

"So, Tommy. You still haven't told me who he is" Murph tells Kara as he heads towards her.

"It's none of your business."

"I have to know who you get involved with"

"No, you don't." she says pissed and leaves to take a shower.

"Pff whatever" he says to himself and throws a napkin in the table. The next day they head to Kora's apartment for breakfast.

Kara and Kora are still on their pajamas. They go inside and Kara goes to her sister and Murph goes to his "Hey" Kara says to Kora.

"Hey!" Kora greets her with a smile.

"You gave Tommy my phone number?"

"Oh, yeah, did he call you"

"Yeah, why?"

"What do you mean why?! The guy is _hot _and he likes you."

"I know but he is _so_ weird."

"No, he's not. What'd he say?"

"He invited us to a party on Friday, his place."

"Nice, we're going right?"

"Don't know, can't exactly get close to him with the leprechaun from lucky charms around."

"Oh, yeah that's right. I thought you liked him though."

"Yeah, but he just pisses me off, you know? I just- I don't know." She sighs looking at him.

They boys are watching TV and there's a report about them on the news. "Look at these two just killing people for what they do wrong. I wonder how they do it, how they can just take a life." Kora says loud enough for the boys to hear.

"Well, somebody's got to get rid of the bad guys." Connor tells her.

"I know but still"

"I think they're pretty cool" Murph says

"Aye, I think so too" Connor says and they keep having their conversation.

"Mmm, I forgot to tell you, mom called. She wants us to go to New York with them for Thanksgiving." Kora tells Kara as she drinks an orange juice.

"That's on Thursday." Kara says looking at the boys

"Yeah."

"Well, if it's on Thursday that means we can't make it to Tommy's party on Friday."

"Shit, that's right. It also means we have to leave tomorrow."

"Yep, I'm gonna go take a shower and head to the store."

"Alright"

Kara leaves without telling Murph. As soon as he hears the door he turns and sees Kara leaving "Jesus, see what I mean?" he tells Connor and leaves.

"Hey, you're supposed to let me know when you're gonna leave."

"God! I'm just gonna take a shower. You can stay there if you like"

"What part of I have to be with ya at all time do ya not understand?"

She slams the door and takes a shower. Minutes pass, Kara's still taking a bath and Murph is on the living room watching TV. Seconds later someone knocks at the door. He opens the door and on the other side is Melissa. Who of course as she always does invites herself inside the apartment.

"Melissa! What are you doing here?" he says whispering and closing the door.

"Came to visit you, what else?"

"How did ya know where I was here?"

"I know people"

"Melissa ya have to leave. If Kara sees you here-" he gets cut off.

"Kara? She's here?" a small pause "Are you sleeping with her?"

"No, this is her apartment, not mine."

Kara turns off the shower and opens the curtain to grab her towel. She hears Murphy talking to someone and wraps the towel on her body to see who it is. She opens her bedroom door.

"Who are you talking to?" she says and she stops when she sees Melissa. "Are you kidding me?!"

"Kara-" Murphy says trying to calm her down.

"What the hell is she doing here?"

"Sorry sweetheart, I came here for Murph, not for you."

"Are you- Get out!"

"Sure, after I talk to Murph"

"Now! Murphy, get her out of here-"

"Or what?!"

"Or what?" Kara says as she starts to walk towards her but Murph stops her.

"Alright calm the fuck down!" Murphy yells pissed off "Melissa, ya can't be here, ya have to leave."

"Whatever, I'll still come back later when she's gone."

"No, ya won't cause I don't live here, _she_ does, okay?"

"Well then call me"

"Get out!" Kara yells

"Just go Melissa" Murphy says as he leads her out and locks the door. He turns around to see Kara in her towel with wet hair and pissed off.

"You told her where I lived?!"

"No, she must have followed us last night or something"

"Still you let her in"

"She just stepped inside"

"Oh, how typical, looks like it's a habit of hers. What did she want?"

"She just wanted to talk"

"She _looked_ like she wanted more than that with that dress"

"What's it to ya? I thought ya didn't care!" he starts raising he's voice.

"I don't! I just don't like the fact that she just sits at our table, and now steps into my home?! _My_ home!"

"I still don't know what the big deal is? She's after me not you"

"It doesn't matter Murphy she can't just barge in her like she owns the place!"

Murphy couldn't take it anymore so he just got to the point "Ya're just jealous"

"Jealous?!" Kara says yelling and laughing

"Yeah"

"Of her? Are you kidding me?"

"Yeah, you don't like the fact that she likes me, and that I might be sleeping with her"

"You're not sleeping with her Murph, you're here everyday!"

"Oh yeah? How do ya know I don't sneak out at night when ya fall asleep?"

"You know what Murph? Screw you!" she yells as she heads to her room.

And that was it. That's what Murphy was waiting for, a hint that she _did_ like him. As she turns around he goes after her and grabs her by the arm, making her face him.

"What-?!" she says but Murphy cuts her off with a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

He pins her to the wall, she gasps and puts her right hand on her chest while the other one holds the towel "What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like? I'm trying to prove a point."

"And what's that?"

"That ya like me"

"I do not li-" she gets cut off again, but this time she kisses him back. He starts going down to her neck and she lets out a small moan. He picks her up and head to the bed closing the door behind him. He sets her on the bed, being on top of her. She wanted to stop but it felt so right that she didn't. He stops for a second to look in her eyes to see if she was okay with it and he kissed her without hesitation. She lets out a soft moan in his ear, which made him want her more. Just as he start to unbuckle his belt, Connor knock on the door, making them stop.

"Oh my god" she says gasping

"Hey, Murph open up"

"Fuck!" he says zipping his pants back on. Kara sits on the bed trying to figure out what just happened giving Murph her back. "Stay there, I'll be right back"

He opens the door "what, man?!"

"Hey, I just-" he notices his messy hair and that he's shirtless. "I'm sorry did I come in a bad time?"

"Yes, a very bad one"

"Sorry, sorry I'll leave ya to it then" he laughs and he leaves. Murphy closes the door and heads back to the bedroom but he sees Kara dressing up.

"What are ya doing?"

"I have to go." She says as she dresses up

"What? No, what about what just happened?"

"It shouldn't have happened"

"You don't mean that"

"Yes, I do." She says trying to leave but he grabs her arms and gets close to her.

"Why?"

"Because… it shouldn't have"

He kisses her "don't" she tells him.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want us to fall for each other!" she confesses.

"Too late"

"What?"

"I already fell for ya"

She raises her head in a beat with watery eyes and he kisses her slowly so she can kiss him back. He picks her up and gets her to the bed again. They start taking their clothes off gentle, in a romantic sort of way, with no rush. He starts kissing down to her neck, and just like that they start having sex. He's on top of her pushing inside, she locks him with her legs and holds him so tight it leaves a scratch. His kisses go from her neck to her breasts as he keeps pushing inside her making her moan softly. He flips around which makes her on top now, she doesn't take her lips off of his and starts grinding holding both his hand above his head. He flips her over holding her tight, they start panting knowing they're gonna come. "Don't stop" she says breathing heavily, he follows her command and keeps going until they both come. She lays her head on his chest and he wraps his arm around her, both breathing heavily now.

"I knew it" he tells her

"Knew what?

"That you liked me"

"Oh, shut up" they both chuckle and kiss.

"A model, eh?"

She laughs "what?"

"That's new, I've never heard ya laugh." She smile and looks at him. She starts stroking with her finger his left side of his neck where he has the tattoo and he holds her hand.

"Looks kind of hot in you"

"Is that right?"

She chuckles "yeah." Her phone starts ringing and she turns around to pick it up. On the phone:

Kara: "Hello?"

Kora: "Hey, where are you? I thought you were gonna come to the store before me, are you ok?"

Kara: "Yeah, yeah I'm fine I just had to take care of something. I'll be right there."

Kora: "Alright" they hang up

Kara looks at Murph, who just stares at her with those beautiful blue eyes. She bites her bottom lip breathing in, "gotta go" she kisses him and starts getting dressed.

They arrive at the store, Kara goes inside with her sisters and Murph stays outside with Connor.

"Hey" Kara says to her sisters

"Hey" says Kora as she's folding a shirt.

Kyra's placing clothes on the racks "What is that?" she asks smiling.

"What's what?" Kara asks trying to hide her happy face.

"That glow you have."

"Glow? What glow? I'm not glowing" she liles

"Hmm, she said glow three time, she's lying" Kora says.

"I'm not lying"

"Yes, you are. Come on what happened?" Kora asks as she stops folding the shirts to see what Kara has to say.

"Nothing!"

"Oh, my god"

"What?!"

"You slept with him didn't you?" Kyra asks exited.

Kara opens her eyes wide and her face says it all.

Kora gasps "You did! _That's_ why you didn't come"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure she came" Kyra says joking

"Kyra!" both Kara and Kora say out loud

"What? I'm sorry ha-ha"

"So what happened"

Kara giving up decides to tell them the truth "Urgh! Melissa somehow found out Murph was home and she just barged in. When she left Murph and I started arguing and then… Well, then… it happened"

"I can't believe it. At last, you decide to go out with someone!" Kyra says in excitement

"Well, I'm not really going out with him"

"You slept with him" Kora reminds her

"That doesn't mean we're going out"

Outside the boys have their smokes. "I'm not even gonna ask." Connor tells Murph. "Then don't"

"Ha-ha, she_ does_ like you"

"Oh, fuck off Connor"

Next day arrives, they all pack up for a few day leave and head to New York for Thanksgiving.


End file.
